TNA British Boot Camp Day 5
TNA BootCamp Day 5 was the 5th day of a British reality television programme focusing on the professional wrestling industry. It took place in London, England on January 22, 2013. Report At the beginning of the show, a look at today's edition is cast in which the candidates will train at OVW. Here, the Coach Doug Williams and Al Snow are briefly introduced. All four will have the opportunity to prove themselves in a match. - Rockstar Spud called this match will be the most important match of his career, because he has to convince or probably can go home. Also Scurll it but the most important match because it am about to switch to IMPACT Wrestling. Sun to play both a tag team match and fight a little at first, who can now start the match. Their opponents are Constantine and Diamond and you can see some highlights of the match, of course, where the actions of the candidates are in the foreground. The match finally ends with the fact that Spud Scurll denied the day and with a DDT after enters the win. - After the match, Scurll annoyed at having failed to meet the requirements and again the two got into a shouting match backstage. Snow and Williams then rebuke them and think that they do not always resolve their personal differences in the ring. - Following the Blossom Twins is their turn to act together as a tag team and take it to, among other valleys Hendrix. The twins convince with some nice double team moves and secure at the end of the day. The ladies get a review of Snow, who has started a very positive performance. - In the overall Snow praised the Entrance of Marty Scurll points, but he points out that he should act less out of the match, but in the ring more like a star should act. Williams also advises him in his matches a little more rauszunehmen the ride. The Blossoms are then addressed together and will not lose their femininity by fighting like men with breasts. Although they should still be attractive, but just as aggressive, which is a difficult balancing act. Williams criticized finally that as Facebook should not pull the hairs of opponents. Finally, Spud's turn, who is being criticized once again for having discharged his personal rivalry in the ring. This is unprofessional and show him that you can not necessarily be trusted. Nevertheless, he had a lot of charisma and charm. In the end it was a tough decision, because all have shown some positive and negative. Snow and Williams then decide that all deserve to fly to Orlando for the next test. There, they have to prove themselves in the Impact Zone and before Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter. - After a commercial break, the participants are allowed to enter the Universal Studios and all four describe the feeling as a very large and impressive. Then talk some superstars such as Jeff Hardy, Samoa Joe, Mickie James, Bully Ray or Terryn Terrel on the candidates, and Dixie Carter rated all four. - Four hours before the match, the Blossoms then styled for their appearance and indicate that they like to compete against each lady in TNA would, because they were all great and inspiring. Jeremy Borash then shows them a video message from Rollerball Rocko, who wishes them good luck and said that he was very proud of and know that they had all the necessary qualities. Then he spoke again to each of the participants individually and makes them courage for the upcoming performance. Finally, they take Dixie Carter, who explains to them what will be the final test for them. The Blossoms will compete against Gail Kim and Madison Rayne, while Rockstar Spud and Marty Scurll against each other in the ring, as they would in any case always worked against each other. Both of which are not absolutely thrilled. After the match, all those responsible are put together and nominate a winner. This we expected but only in the next issue in the season finale. Gallery TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 2.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 3.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 4.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 5.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 6.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 7.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 8.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 9.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 10.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 11.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 5 12.jpg See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA BootCamp External links * TNA BootCamp Day 5 at CAGEMATCH.net